


Anywhere with You

by psychotraumatic



Series: Songs for Relief [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform, just all around softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: I look at you now and I want this foreverI might not deserve it but there's nothing betterDon't know how I ever did it all without youMy heart is about to, about to jump out of my chestFeelings they come and they go, that they doFeelings they come and they go, not with you





	Anywhere with You

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of [Lauv's Paris in the Rain](https://open.spotify.com/track/0RGUIOZtmOXTWOy5EjvQbP?si=mfgW0kNCRlumpwMhFQDgNw).

Seungcheol balances a box of pastries and a bag of drinks in one hand as he keys in the code to the apartment. He tries to be as quiet as possible when entering the dorm, not wanting to wake anyone up too early after a long four days. He realizes it was all for moot when Junhui meets him at the end of the hallway.

“I thought it was you,” the Chinese boy says, grinning far too widely for the early hour. Then again, he was always the morning person among them. “I’m making breakfast. Are you hungry?”

Seungcheol lifts his left hand, bringing attention to the food he was carrying. “I think we’re good,” he says. “But cook extra for Mingyu anyway.”

“Oh yeah,” Junhui says slyly. “He’s going to need it.”

“Loud?”

“No more than usual,” the dancer says with a shrug. “I think Seungkwan gave Jeonghan earplugs just in case, but he fell asleep before Minghao even hit the shower. So hopefully he just slept through it.”

“Wonwoo?”

“Refuses to get out of bed,” Junhui chuckles in reply. “I take it everyone else in your dorm is still asleep.”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol says, running a palm down his face. He tries to ignore the knowing look the dancer flashes him as he explains how he just left Chan a note to go bother Seokmin or Jisoo for food when he wakes up.

“Go back to bed, leader.”

Seungcheol yawns at that precise moment, his body in agreement to Junhui’s suggestion. He smiles wordlessly, leaving the Chinese boy to his cooking so he can get more rest.

He makes his way across the apartment, gently opening the bedroom door, sighing in relief when there’s no protest upon his entrance. He stashes the food and drinks he brought into the mini fridge tucked in the corner, chuckling lowly to himself when he notices the lone carton of strawberry milk sitting in the middle. He wonders if he gets points for restocking the drink without being asked.

Seungcheol straightens up with a groan, weariness from the past few days catching up to him. With a longing glance at the bed, he pulls his shirt over his head and drags his pants down his legs. He sits on the edge of the mattress, taking his sweet time to study the other’s features.

Regardless of his moods, Jeonghan’s face has always looked gentle, even more so in his sleep. But as much as he plays up being an angel, Seungcheol knows it’s hardly ever the case. Beneath the sweet façade is someone full of mischief and laughter, of love and passion, of devotion and loyalty. Jeonghan is one to feel sadness and anger, happiness and excitement, insecurity and contentment – everything Seungcheol loves to see playing across his features for the sole reason of knowing he can share the weight of it.

And right now, he wants to feel the same peace Jeonghan has in his sleep, sliding under the covers and pressing his chest against the other’s back. Seungcheol inhales, welcoming the scents of strawberries and vanilla around him. It’s to the gentle rise and fall of Jeonghan’s breathing that he rocks himself to sleep.

 

°×°×°×°

 

Somewhere between slumber and wakefulness, Seungcheol hears the rain. It’s a steady pattering against the window, a lulling sound that almost pushes him back to sleep if not for the gentle caresses against his face.

Fingers ghost over his features – across his forehead, over both eyelids, down his nose. When they stop against his lips, Seungcheol presses a kiss upon fingertips, earning a soft laugh. When he blinks his eyes open, it’s to see Jeonghan looking fondly at him.

“Good morning,” he whispers, kissing the tip of Seungcheol’s nose.

Seungcheol lifts his head from the pillow, squints at the gloomy skies from outside the window, and asks if it really is still morning. A chuckle rumbles from deep in his chest when Jeonghan tells him it’s well past two in the afternoon.

Seungcheol wrinkles his nose at how late it was, asking if he’s already eaten. Jeonghan laughs heartily at him.

“You’re not even fully awake yet and you’re already in concerned leader mode.”

“I’d like to think it’s more concerned boyfriend bu–”

Jeonghan covers his mouth with his palm, rolling his eyes at seeing the mirth in Seungcheol’s gaze. “ _ I’m _ not fully awake yet to hear your cheesiness.”

Seungcheol pulls at the other’s hand, expression turning serious. “We both need to eat, though,” he says, interlocking their fingers as he sits up in bed.

He starts tugging on Jeonghan’s arm, only for the singer to whine about being too comfortable to get up. He smirks in amusement at the mini tantrum the other is staging, getting up from bed and walking over to the fridge across the room. As dreadful as it was for him to wake up at 7AM, buying cupcakes and cartons of milk before coming over proved useful.

Jeonghan lets out a short squeal of glee when he notices the items in Seungcheol’s hands, already putting his palms out to ask for his share.

“Breakfast in bed,” he starts, batting his eyelashes, “how romantic!”

Seungcheol laughs at the image he makes, warmth filling his heart that this is what he woke up to.

They share easy conversation throughout their meal and well into the afternoon, neither seeing the need to leave the room. All the members agreed on it being a free day anyway, letting everyone do whatever they wanted before diving into comeback preparations.

For Seungcheol and Jeonghan, they spend it lying in bed, limbs tangled together and they talk about anything they could think of. How performing concerts four days straight was so tiring but incredibly rewarding. How proud they were of the entire group for making it a success despite any mishaps. How amazed they were at the amount of hard work Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Chan put in. How heartwarming it was to listen to Junhui, Seokmin, Minghao, and Jisoo express their feelings.

They grow quiet after a while, the sound of the rain filling in the silence. Seungcheol runs his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair, the other humming in contentment as he lies on the rapper’s chest. Seungcheol can feel him draw random patterns against his skin, tracing the lines of his muscles as he goes.

Jeonghan mutters something under his breath, pulling a confused sound from Seungcheol as he asks him to repeat it. When Jeonghan lifts his head, Seungcheol raises his brows at the blush across the other’s cheeks.

“What?”

“I said you looked hot in the SWAT vest,” Jeonghan says rapidly before dropping his head, face pressed against his boyfriend’s bare chest.

“I’d say something about your solo, but I’m not sure either of us has the energy to deal with things.”

Jeonghan throws his head back in laughter, making Seungcheol smile fondly. “God, when did we get boring?”

Seungcheol tells him they’re far from it, that he’s as in love as he can get, perhaps even more each day. That they’re just at the point in their relationship where both of them know that they’re in this together no matter what, where, when, and how. Whether it’s on the stage in front of thousands, or in the comfort of their room with just the two of them and the sound of the rain, it’s enough.

“What did I tell you about being cheesy?”

“You love me for it,” Seungcheol replies, grinning cheekily.

“That I do,” Jeonghan immediately agrees. “Heaven knows why, but I am completely in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And with JeongCheol comes the end of this series. Now to see if I can harness the same energy to write my WIPs. LOL
> 
> You can keep track of what I'm up to on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hypnotic_scene).


End file.
